crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Tyerger
Lionel Dante Tyerger is the mercenary leader of the Tigris Regalis II. Biography Lionel was born in the city of Galden in mysterious Ebeltof, which is located east of Ukon, During a dreary spring shower. His father being the leader of the faimed Tigirs Regalis and his mother a royal tailor to the local duke. With his small family of him, his brother and his mother. Lionel's father was always away, and when he is home he is usually tryng to get more request. So Lionel's mother was usually the only one around during Lionel's childhood. Glimpse At the age of nine, Lionel started to take interest in his father's occupation and warfare in general. His father started to recognize his curiosity and decided to teach him all about his faction, The Tigirs Regalis. His mother disliked this because she could not see her son as a killer. His father first taught him how to master the spear, after coming back from his campaign at Ukon. Training in the nearby woods with sharpened sticks was the usually day for Lionel. His father, a fighter, but a patient one was taking his time in teaching him all about it. But, before they finished however, Lionel's Father was recalled back to another campaign back in the west. Lionel was left learning to master the spear by himself, which he did successfully and suprisingly. Earning Reputation At age 16 Lionel left to see the world, Leaving his family only a note and his childhood. Travelling west all the way across Ebeltof to Hanstrom. While in Hanstrom and with little money in hand, he decided to go into illegal underground fight competitions for prize mone y on whoever won a toe-to-toe fight with another opponent. He joined the competition with the alias "Tiger King" because with fierce aggressiveness. He won many battles and earned blood money. He became infamous and is feared among the people. He continued his reighn as one of the top contedors of the underground battles when local duke everntually found out. He was forced into hiding. Fleeing back to Ukon near the end of the 1st war. Raisng the Army Lionel, while in Ukon. Was given news that his father, Had died during a defence near the borders. With the last death message to his son "continue the legacy." Lionel did not feel sadness for his father, But pity that the once strong faction of the Tigris Regalis had now been broken due to the death of the founder and leader. Lionel did not feel this was the right end for the great faction. He rose up his own army, Finding loyal hardworking units from throughtout Ukon and Ebeltof. Naming Tigris Regalis II in name of his father and brave spirit. After news that a new Tigris Regalis faction being reborn. Nearby dukes and generals were rumouring that it was led by the ghost of the once faimed leader. Many orders were put up to hire them. Lionel, only accepting the ones with rewards that were unexpectedly low. Knowing he must make his way up the old fashioned way. Strategy Lionel at age 20, Was disappointed at the lack of stance and formation of his troops. Traveling far to find a the right master to educate him about strategy. Lionel found himself in Darson, talking to what he thought was his father's master. He was short and looked a century old. Leaving his army to his brother while he was gone. Lionel learned his father's most well-knowned tactic, Known as the Tiger's Grip. The army would split into 3 groups. 2 large ones and a smaller one in the middle. The two larger group would surround the coming army in a pincer like movement. While the opposing army's flanks are concentrated the small group, although small, yet agile. Strike fast though the middle. Straight to the core. Lionel was fasinated by how simple yet effective the tactic was. He left the man eager to inform his ranks. Personality Lionel is an energetic, outgoing, brash, and informal leader. He is charismatic and well liked by his troops and his freinds. He often does whatever he likes on whim with a macho and confident attitude. Proud of his heritage and gung-ho for battle, he can get lost in the thrill and forget his limits. He is calm, cool and collected in situations that are dire. Apperace Lionel is 5'9" Brown "nat ral" looking hair and a small brown stubble in his chin. Mascular build, usually noticable around his triceps and biceps. Light skinned with a light tan around. He usually wore a hat that tied his hair together. When in battle, he wore steel plate mail accented with golden pauldron and gaunlets. A long scarlet cape decorated with a tiger design. His armour pauldrons are designed to look like a tiger. His casual outfit is him wearing a maroon half-pauldron with a red vest underneath. Double interlocking gold-steel belts to hold his maroon cloth pants. Possesions Jida Lance Lionel always carries with him his lance. Its a straight six and one-half feet ash spear. Adorened with a red tassel on the edge of the tip, which was made from hardened iron. It was given as a gift from completeing a campaign a few years ago. Rumored to have been Lionel's father's. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral